


Dolohows Rückkehr

by Jeanny Turner (Ginada)



Series: Todesserdrabbles [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1996, April 1996, Drabble, Dragon Pox, Gen, Inspired by Real Events, Malfoy Manor, Quadruple Drabble, Some Humor
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23427628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginada/pseuds/Jeanny%20Turner
Summary: Antonin Dolohow kommt von einem Heimatbesuch zurück und Lucius Malfoy ist gar nicht begeistert (inspiriert von der Covid-19-Pandemie, aber eher leichte Kost).
Series: Todesserdrabbles [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655980





	Dolohows Rückkehr

„Du bist _woher_ gekommen, Dolohow?“, fragte Malfoy mit gefährlich ruhiger Stimme.

„Aus Russland, das habe ich doch schon gesagt. Seit wann interessiert es dich, was ich in meiner Freizeit mache?“, sagte Dolohow genervt. Er saß in einem Sessel vor Malfoys Schreibtisch in Malfoy Manor, das ihnen jetzt als Hauptquartier diente. Dolohow hatte einen Knöchel lässig auf dem Knie des anderen Beins abgelegt und spielte achtlos mit seiner Todessermaske herum. „Ich erledige meine Aufgaben pünktlich, du brauchst dich gar nicht so aufzuspielen, nur weil wir in deinem Haus rumhängen.“

„Woher aus Russland?“, fragte Malfoy eisig.

„Aus Tula natürlich, ich habe meine Tjotuschka besucht ...“

„Sag mal, liest du eigentlich keine Nachrichten?“, explodierte Malfoy. „Tula ist das Zentrum des größten Drachenpockenausbruchs in Russland seit Jahrzehnten!“

„Na und?“, sagte Dolohow unbeeindruckt. „Für die meisten Leute ist es total harmlos. Höchstens für Kinder und Alte mal gefährlich.“ Er nahm sich vor seiner Tante zu schreiben, sie solle nicht unnötig rausgehen.

„Harmlos?“, fauchte Malfoy. „Es ist gerade einmal ein Jahr her, dass meine beiden Eltern an den Drachpocken gestorben sind!“

„Stimmt. Tut mir leid“, murmelte Dolohow betreten. Er hätte daran denken sollen, dass die Malfoys bei dem Thema noch empfindlich waren.

„Und vor allem: Muss ich dich daran erinnern, dass viele wichtige Mitglieder unserer Gemeinschaft ebenfalls zur älteren Generation gehören? Nott, Mulciber, Rosier … ganz zu schweigen von unserem Lord selbst, der auch schon zur Riskikogruppe gehören dürfte!“ Das letzte sagte Malfoy mit gedämpfter Stimme. Es war keine gute Idee, an die Sterblichkeit und Verwundbarkeit des Dunklen Lords zu erinnern, aber gerade darum gehörte es zu ihren Aufgaben, alle Mahnungen daran von ihm fern zu halten.

Dolohow schluckte. Auf gar keinen Fall wollte er derjenige sein, der den Dunklen Lord mit Drachenpocken infizierte, das war sicherlich fataler als die Drachenpocken selbst.

„Ich fühle mich gesund“, sagte er nervös.

„Schon mal was von Inkubationszeit gehört?“, sagte Malfoy herablassend. „Du wirst zwei Wochen in deinem Zimmer bleiben und mit niemandem Kontakt haben. Ein Hauself kann dir Essen bringen, aber du verlässt unter gar keinen Umständen das Zimmer, verstanden?“

Dolohow stöhnte innerlich, in zwei Wochen würde er vergehen vor Langeweile. Aber immer noch besser, als vom Dunklen Lord für dessen Sterblichkeit getötet zu werden, also nickte er.

„Schon gut. Wenn es Schreibarbeiten gibt, könnt ihr die mir ja reinschicken“, sagte er ergeben.

Immerhin kochten die Hauselfen der Malfoys gut. Aber vor dem nächsten Heimatbesuch würde er definitiv die Nachrichten lesen.


End file.
